<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breathe by Annabelle_Priscilla_McQuillan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537768">Breathe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabelle_Priscilla_McQuillan/pseuds/Annabelle_Priscilla_McQuillan'>Annabelle_Priscilla_McQuillan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Cord of Three Strands [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Magic, Sex, Soundtrack brought to you by Faith Hill, Space Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabelle_Priscilla_McQuillan/pseuds/Annabelle_Priscilla_McQuillan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol and Maria know how to make sparks fly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Cord of Three Strands [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/583411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breathe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had Siri challenge me for Femmeslash February, and the first challenge was a smut piece for Day 2 - Breathe. I hear “Breathe” and “Smut” in the same sentence and of course I think of the <a href="https://youtu.be/CIUVskFr24A">Faith Hill song</a>, so the piece is based on that more than the prompt qua the prompt. </p><p>I literally slapped this together today just to be able to say that I completed a challenge XD So there’s not very much to it, but I hope you find the idea as sweet as I did. </p><p>Added to COTS ‘verse because Captain Marvel <i>will</i> be making an appearance at some point.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I can feel the magic floating in the air</em>
</p><p>It’s coming. Maria knows it.</p><p>Carol’s wriggled her way from the bottom and crawled on top of her. Through the disheveled hair hanging in her face, her eyes are focused on Maria, <em>through</em> Maria; she reaches back to drag one of Maria’s knees up, so she can sandwich it between her legs. Carol catches herself before she topples over, planting one free hand on the bed; she gets her bearings, leans down, and slides a hand up Maria’s stomach, between her breasts, around the back of her neck; her thumb strokes over that tiny invisible line that sends <em>those</em> shivers through Maria’s throat, across her shoulders, down her spine.</p><p>What a little troll. She knows Maria wants to wait.</p><p>Maria tries not to make a disgruntled face at her as she hikes her knee up, dragging it in half-inches forward and back, side to side, in circles. Carol’s stomach shudders, her breath hitches; she bears down and moves her hips contrasting to Carol’s knee. And then suddenly her eyes flutter, and her spine arches, and then...</p><p><em>Glitter</em>.</p><p>Maria grins up at the ceiling as Carol collapses between her legs, cheek buried in Maria’s stomach, panting and whining. Little sparks of magic fly up off of Carol’s body as she slumps, joining the ones already shimmering in the air. The lights flicker like candles and make their bodies cast a shadow, and Maria turns her head so she can watch the silhouette of her hand come down to stroke Carol’s hair.</p><p>She watches long enough to see Carol’s shadow head rear up, move down the bed along with the rest of her body, and duck down into a much more useful location.</p><p>Maria can’t make sparks fly herself, of course, but she doesn’t mind. It’s better to come down from climax, blinking vision back into her eyes, and see that Carol has done it for her.</p><p>
  <em>being with you gets me that way</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>